Luscious Silence
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: Silence is a key escape to some. Unless you choose to make a noise... Ik


All right, this is another somewhat sad attempt at creating a storyline that hasn't been used yet…or at least that I haven't seen or at the most, used to the point of death…. Who knows, we'll see.

* * *

Hmm…such luscious silence…It had been a few days since he had heard or seen anyone…and he'd prefer it to stay that way…anytime he heard or seen anyone. Bad things happened. He could take it. He had a very high tolerance to pain…mainly thanks to them. Three hundred and seventy four days since he had last seen light. Or, rather, sunlight. Artificial lighting he saw all the time. But it was so bland. He constantly wished he could be outside, sitting on a hill and just enjoying the sun, along with the wind that would blow though his hair. But, that along with many things was just wishful thinking. He sat down onto the ground. The cold biting into his naked skin, but he paid it no heed. He had since long grown used to the cold…

Walking into the spinning glass door, in a rather big hurry was the newest employee at Makoroku Corporation. Ms. Higurashi as she was called by her peers. She rushed to her office, hoping no one would see her, and notice her tardiness. Especially…

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi…. late again I see…" Spoke a rather tall man. Black hair down past his shoulders with a look on his face blandly stating he was not the one to mess with.

_Goddamit_ "Ah, yes, very sorry about that sir…my stupid brother found it necessary to screw me over by turning off my alarm clock…again" She said whilst bowing.

"Hm. Indeed. Don't allow it to happen again. Or you wont have to worry about getting up early to come here." He spoke while turning around and walking away.

"Jackass…" She mumbled under her breath." Unlocking the door to her office and setting he bag onto her desk. "Now what did those retards upstairs want me to take care of for them while they golfed today…" Scrounging around her desktop. She wasn't the neatest of people. "There it is… Hmm, let's see here…" It was, as the day before it, a paper on genetic mutations. Not surprising, seeing as how that's how she got hired here in the first place. Genetics was her major at college. This one however was a bit different than the last…Yesterdays was on the 'theoretical' possibilities of mutations…Today's was on 'actual' results found by a study done by the company. As far as she knew, they're no known people with these particular kinds of mutations.

Elongated fingernails –scratched out and relabeled as 'claws'-.

Elongated canines –also scratched out and relabeled, this time as 'fangs'-.

Unnatural _Duh…nothing natural about mutations…retards…Anyway…_Healing ability.

Also Canine like manifestations, mainly ears atop head. Human ears absent.

Can recover from serious injuries in minuets. Below this was a long list of tests they had performed on the subject.

Gunshot wound to left arm. Regrew lost flesh in 37 seconds.

Retested gunshot to right arm. Same results as left.

Puncture would to abdomen. Lost flesh Regrew in three minuets and twelve seconds.

Acidic burns to …

She stopped reading there…the rest of the things were too horrific to think about. Suppressing a small shudder at the thought of what this person went through. She set the file back onto her desk. And sat behind it, her chin cupped in her hand as she thought. She really had no idea that the company she worked for did such horrible things to a living thing… She looked at the file again. Skipping the experiments part. It said that they we're due to perform more things on him later today. At three o clock. She glanced at her watch. Eleven Forty Seven AM. She thought more for a moment. Then came to a decision. She left her room in her second rush of the day, looking for her friend.

* * *

Still, such silence. Such peace, nothing could compare. Hopefully he would be left alone for a few more days. But as usual, nothing he hoped for came true. As he heard the heavy bolt removed from the other side of the door, as it opened. The door used to be a lot smaller and not made out of such a strong metal. That is until he destroyed it in an attempt to escape. He allowed himself a small smile at that thought. He'd never try to escape again though, as he had been wounded very seriously every time. Even almost too much for his healing ability. However the one luxury he had allowed himself to keep was his backtalk. That was his one true liberation from this hell. His defiant spirit. Even if his body wouldn't try to escape, his mind would attempt to fuck with his captors as much as possible.

He looked up as someone approached him. "What the fuck do you want this time. More torture tests eh? He said with a snarl.

"Kind of like that, but something much better."

"Keh, some more bullshit I bet."

"Hm, not this bullshit you speak of. We're going to see how much damage you can take before your organ systems fail."

"

"Sounds like fun…" I'm fucked, he thought in the back of his mind. He chose to ignore that thought.


End file.
